


Because

by Ultra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Love, Past Relationship(s), Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Natasha has her own reasons for wanting to help Bucky.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts), [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/gifts).



> cassandrasfisher & romanticalgirl - hope you don't mind sharing a treat since you both seemed to want Nat/Bucky (and I really wanted to write it! lol).

“Why would you want to help me?”

Nat meets Bucky’s eyes for a second but can’t hold his gaze. If only he knew.

“Because you’re Steve’s oldest friend. Because what you’ve done wasn’t your fault,” she tells him, smiling as she continues. “Maybe even because it helps me on this crazy path to redemption I seem to be on.”

She turns to walk away then, because it’s safer, but she’s not lucky enough that he’ll let that happen.

“What’s the real reason?”

He was always too smart.

“Because,” she begins, taking a deep breath and turning back, “I remember the real you even if you don’t, James.”

The use of his given name is deliberate, not the plan, but she can’t help herself. She has to try, just once.

When he blinks at her, panic momentarily crossing his face, she knows it worked. His memory is unlocking, the gates have come down. He knows. A part of her wishes he didn’t, another part is relieved he does. When suddenly he looks at her the way he used to, even with tears in his eyes, joy wins out.

They wrap their arms around each other and the world makes sense again.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from something I read online, I think it was a comic book plot (I watch the movies, I never read the comics) in which Bucky had once trained Nat in the Red Room and they had a relationship, but then his mind was wiped and he didn't remember her. Anyway, that's how the drabbling happened ;)


End file.
